Kilómetros de distancia
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Un intercambio de 6 meses puede no ser nada, pero cuando parte dos corazones a la mitad, la distancia puede dañar más de lo que uno puede creer. ¿Lo soportarás? . Fic para el Intercambio secreto de Navidad del foro Proyecto 1-8


**Este fic es un regalo paaaaara: **AlekseiCld

**Guapa, espero te guste, le he puesto cariño. No sé si logre tus expectativas, pero quiero que sepas que lo intenté, decidí tomar la historia de otro modo, no del normal, para variar un poco. Y ahí mi duda. **

**Sólo espero lograr algo en ti y no lo odies tanto. ¡Me encanto escribirlo! **

**Para los demás lectores: ¡gracias por leerme! (primero que nada). Es un fic con mucho cariño, le he puesto mucho amor a cada letra, me ha tocado. Porque yo una vez me fui de viaje harto tiempo y mi novio de ese entonces se quedó. Los correos eran nuestra mejor forma de hablar, por culpa del cambio horario, ya que las llamadas eran difíciles. **

**Kilómetros de distancia**

Nadie nunca dijo que la separación era fácil, aunque existe una diferencia abismante entre el momento de contar los planes, donde todos apoyamos a esa persona que se va y el momento de los abrazos de despedida, las lágrimas y los besos.

Takeru siempre ha sido uno de esos chicos que intenta comprenderlo todo con buenos ojos, que da palabras de aliento cuando más se necesitan y siempre tiene una mano para ayudarte en los peores problemas. Por eso, cuando Hikari le dijo que había sido seleccionada para el intercambio a USA ese año, él le había sonreído, asentido e incluso ayudado a hacer las maletas y comprar lo que le faltaba.

El día de su partida había ido junto a la familia de ella y sus amigos a despedirla, a pesar de que habían pasado casi toda la semana juntos y la noche anterior habían hablado sobre todo, para darse una despedida privada.

Cuando llamaron por el altavoz, había mirado como ella lloraba y abrazaba a su hermano mayor, como luego había besado a sus padres y sus mejores amigas. Y la había estrechado entre sus brazos, besándola con suavidad y dejando en ella la promesa de verse pronto.

Ella había caminado por la banda llevando consigo el boleto y su bolso de mano. Mientras su silueta se perdía por el pasillo, Takeru sólo tenía en su mente la sensación de que iba a extrañarla mucho pero que ambos serían fuertes para soportar la lejanía.

Se quedó pegado mirando por la ventanilla mientras el avión comenzaba a andar, para agarrar vuelo y despegar. Cuando el enorme ave metálico alcanzó elevación y se perdió en el horizonte, recién pudo darse la vuelta y emprender el camino a casa.

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takaishi Takeru**

**Asunto: ¡Te extraño!**

Querido TK.

No sabes lo mucho que te extraño y lo difícil que me ha sido no poder verte, el cambio de horario me ha impedido hablar con nadie. El único que ha contestado mis llamadas es Taichi y siempre lo pillo medio dormido.

Ya me he instalado y en la habitación estoy con una chica del sur del país. Se llama Sara y es muy buena persona, tenemos los mismas clases este semestre. He decidido que tomaré inglés avanzado para aprender mejor el idioma y alguno sobre historia. Sería interesante saber más.

No tengo mucho más que decir, además de que el viaje fue terrible y llegué muy cansada. Ya es de noche aquí y creo que debería irme a dormir.

Te amo mucho, espero que pase rápido el tiempo para que nos veamos pronto.

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: re: ¡Te extraño!**

Amada Hikari.

Estoy feliz de leerte y saber que has llegado sin malas noticias, confió en tu capacidad para acostumbrarte a todo, además sé que serás la mejor en todas las clases que tomes.

Recuerda eso sí, que no todo es estudio, también debes disfrutar ¡aprovecha que estás en otro país y otro continente! Ya cuando vuelvas podrás seguir estudiando como siempre.

Yamato y Mimi te mandan saludos, estaban aquí ensayando en la nueva banda proyecto que tienen en mente. Hasta ahora suenan bien, pero sólo son la vocalista y la guitarra, espero que cuando agreguen algo más siga funcionando bien.

El otro día me encontré a Taichi en la biblioteca ¿puedes creerlo? Si, también me pareció extraño. Pero luego supe que había ido a por Sora, ya no fue tan raro ahí.

Espero te acostumbres pronto al horario y el idioma, lo harás fenomenal.

Te ama, TK.

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takaishi Takeru**

**Asunto: ¿¡Tai fue a la biblioteca!? **

Sigo sin creer que te hayas encontrado a mi hermano en la biblioteca, esas son cosas por las que mamá pagaría millones.

El verano está acabando y da comienzo al frio del otoño. La verdad es que se parece un poco al de allá, claro que debe ser así en muchas ciudades del mundo.

Sara ha traido a su novio para que lo conozca, Adam es un chico simpático y muy amable con ella, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, la pasaríamos fenomenal los cuatro.

Aunque siempre la paso así contigo.

Te extraño mucho, esto de dormir sola no está hecho para mí. Extraño tus brazos sobre mi cintura y tus besos suaves. Creo que me pone nostálgica la noche.

Dejo de aburrirte, ¡te amo!

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: Mimi está loca**

Mi amor, te escribo corto sólo para pedir ayuda.

Mimi está en casa y no deja de preguntarme si estoy bien, si necesito algo y tal. ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de ella? ¿Cómo hago que se vaya?

¡AYUDAME!

**De: Yagami Taichi**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: hermanitaaa**

¡Hikaaari!

Sé que estas varios kilómetros lejos pero debo pedirte ayuda, la próxima semana cumplo un año de noviazgo legal con Sora y no sé qué regalarle. ¿Tienes ideas?

¡Ustedes son amigas!

Que estés bien, mamá dice que espera que comas bien y papá quiere que seas una princesa como siempre.

Pd: estoy pensando hacerme un dinero y arrendar tu cuarto esos meses.

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: Te extraño!**

Al final logré que Mimi se fuera, llamé a Yolei y ella vino corriendo a por ella. Nunca entenderé ese amor obsesivo que le tiene.

El problema es que como está en eso del grupo con Yamato sé que volverá pronto, si no es hoy otra vez.

El nuevo curso en la universidad me tiene algo agotado, y eso que aun no comienza de lleno. Creo que me tomé muchas materias y eso me pasará la cuenta pronto. Pero en fin, lo lograré. Si tú puedes lograrlo allá, yo no tengo excusas para hacerlo aquí.

Te amo bonita, y cada día te extraño más. Escríbeme pronto.

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takaishi Takeru**

**Asunto: ¡Viaje de estudios!**

¡Mi amor! Esto de hablar por Skype hace que hayamos olvidado los correos, pero me encanta escuchar tú voz. Las conversaciones de varias horas son mi mejor aliento para estudiar por las tardes/noches y la mejor forma de desestresarme.

En cierto punto me siento mala amiga porque no le he dado tanto énfasis a hablar con Sora o Mimi ¿seré mala?

En fin, te escribía para contarte que ya llegó la fecha de mi temido viaje de estudios. ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Ya van casi 3 meses desde que llegué aquí (y ya queda menos para que se cumplan los 6 y vuelva), así que tengo encima el viaje de medio curso.

Estoy nerviosa, porque no tengo tantos amigos como para desenvolverme con todos y no lo sé. Al menos Sara irá conmigo y eso me tranquiliza, también irán Adam, Jake, Rose y Natasha. Y será un campamento a una reserva natural.

Estaré fuera una semana y no tendré conexión para mensajearte. Juro que apenas llegue te escribiré. ¡Te amo!

Pd: dile a Tai, que me llegó su email pero no tengo tiempo de responderle. Que no tiene permiso para arrendar mi cuarto y que espero que encuentre el regalo perfecto para Sora, que NO, no debe ser un balón de fútbol o un chocolate.

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: ¡disfruta y cuidado con los mosquitos!**

Te escribo para decirte (aunque sé que no lo leerás porque ya debe ser tarde) que debes pasártela genial, son pocas las veces que se tienen semejantes oportunidades.

Espero lleves el repelente contra insectos, no queremos que quedes toda roja como esa vez que fuimos de paseo a las montañas.

Te amo un montón, esperaré para saber de ti.

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: ¿qué tal el viaje?**

Ya ha pasado una semana, y no es que haya contado los días, pero si no mal lo recuerdo, debías volver hoy.

Cuéntamelo todo

¡Todo!

Te adoro.

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takaishi Takeru**

**Asunto: te lo contaré!**

Amado TK, te llamaré en un par de horas.

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: Hola…**

Amada Hikari.

Te escribo hoy porque el insomnio no me deja dormir y lo único que da vueltas en mi cabeza eres tú. Las fotografías en mi cuarto de tu rostro sonriente me recuerdan todo lo que eres para mi, y cuando anhelo una caricia o un beso.

Sé que debí dejarte ir, porque era tú sueño. Hace dos días Sora me dijo que tú siempre esperaste que te detuviera o me ofreciera a ir contigo, pero me cerré de mente y pensé que querías vivirlo tú sola.

Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho…

A veces siento que voy a explotar, y hoy es uno de esos momentos.

Sé que no es muy maduro de mi parte escribirte esto, pero además de la chica que tiene mi corazón eres mi mejor amiga, y de tantas aventuras que hemos vivido, creo que esta es la más difícil.

Nunca he sentido tanto dolor y agonía como siento ahora, cuando paso fuera de tu casa y sé que no estás ahí, cuando veo mi móvil y espero una llamada, cuando tengo que frenar ese impulso de ir a buscarte a la facultad.

Ahora Mimi ya no viene a consolarme, ahora Yamato está más metido en su música. Ni Daisuke ni Ken están libres por temas de la universidad, lo que hace que mi mente y corazón se carcoman entre ellos, llenándome de agonía.

Te extraño más que a nadie, y quiero que sepas que nunca me había sentido así. Tan vacio.

Es como si me faltara la otra mitad, esa mitad que eres tú.

De todos modos, con este correo no busco hacerte daño, es sólo una forma de contarte todo lo que pasa por mi mente. Ahora ya sabrás porque a veces mi voz suena extraña por la línea.

Eres mi todo Hikari, mi sol y mis estrellas. Te amo y sólo quiero que seas feliz cumpliendo tú sueño.

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takenouchi Sora**

**Asunto: ayúdame**

Amiga, acabo de leer un correo de TK y tengo el corazón en una mano.

Sé que no es hora para llamarte, deben ser casi las 5 de la madrugada. Pero no sé qué mas hacer, confió en que cuando despiertes leas esto y me avises para llamarte.

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Izumi Koushiro**

**Asunto: dile a mi hermano **

Izzy te escribo porque no tengo dinero en el móvil y nadie más revisa su correo diariamente que tú.

Me iré unos días a las montañas a acampar, Daisuke y Ken irán conmigo, así que dile a Yamato que no se preocupe.

Es una forma para poder despejarme como dicen todos que debo hacerlo.

Espero funcione.

Gracias.

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takaishi Takeru**

**Asunto: ¡contesta!**

¿Dónde estás? Te he llamado, mensajeado y hasta ido a un teléfono público para llamar a tú móvil.

Llevas días sin contestar y Yamato no sabe dónde estás.

¡Estoy preocupada!

¡No me hagas esto!

**De: Sara Brooks**

**Para: TK**

**Asunto: soy la amiga de Hikari**

Hola, sé que te debe parecer extraño este email, pero he robado tú cuenta de correo desde la computadora de Hikari y te escribo mientras ella duerme.

No sé qué te ha pasado, pero lleva todo el día dando vueltas, llorando y gritándole a la computadora. Sé que no es un tema en el que deba meterme, pero ya luego de 4 meses le he agarrado un cariño monstruoso a esta chica y pasar de verla tan feliz a este nivel de preocupación me consterna.

Espero que cuando leas esto, veas que su preocupación es real y te comuniques con ella.

Sin nada más que decir; con cariño Sara.

**De: Takenouchi Sora**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: ¡lo hemos encontrado!**

Hikari, buenas noticias, ya sabemos dónde está TK.

Se había ido a acampar con Daisuke y Ken, le había enviado un correo a Koushiro, y por primera vez en la vida él no revisó su correo estos días.

Sé que Yamato no debió decirte nada alentador, Taichi ha discutido con él esta mañana. Pero debes entenderlo es su hermano mayor (así como Tai el tuyo) y le duele ver a su hermano tan triste y desanimado.

Lo bueno es que ya queda menos para que vuelvas, lo malo es que estoy segura que esto te ha desconcentrado de todo.

Espero puedas volver bien a los estudios y terminar bien el semestre.

Te adoro

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takenouchi Sora**

**Asunto: ¡AH!**

No sé si gritar o llorar. Al menos ya sabemos dónde está TK.

Recuérdame golpear a Koushiro a penas ponga un pie en Japón.

No te preocupes amiga, aun quedan dos semanas para los finales y podré ponerme al día. Por favor, a penas llegue de ese paseo, dile a TK que me escriba y/o llame.

Sara te manda saludos.

¡Gracias!

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: Disculpa**

Lamento haberte preocupado, necesitaba ese respiro de aire puro, me sentía sumamente ahogado. Sé que fue todo de sopetón y sólo me fui, debí contártelo, pero confiaba en que Koushiro revisara su correo como siempre.

Pensé que ese viaje me ayudaría a despejarme un poco y darme ese valor que necesito para soportar los 2 meses que faltan. Pero cada estrella que había en el cielo me hacía extrañarte más, y darme cuenta que estás muy lejos.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia de mí.

Ken me ha dicho que si nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte podré soportar lo que queda, pero Daisuke me ha dicho que él al menos, por más amor que le tenga a una persona, no podría soportar y confiar a ojos cerrados en otra persona. Si se está lejos, no existe límite que detenga su actuar.

Pero yo confió en ti, tanto que me da miedo que me dañes.

Una vez más estoy divagando y vuelvo a ser el niño vulnerable que cuidaba tanto Yamato. Soy un desastre.

Te quiero mucho, estaré atento a tú llamada.

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takaishi Takeru**

**Asunto: exámenes finales.**

TK, vienen mis exámenes finales y no tendré tanto tiempo para llamadas y emails. Es una forma de excusarme por si no respondo en mucho tiempo.

Falta un mes para que vuelva y un poco más, ¡vamos a poder lograrlo! ¿cierto?

Te amo

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: .**

Miro el calendario y se me hace gigante, extenso y doloroso.

Ver que cada día es menos para verte me hace bien, pero ver aun más de 30 días es una estocada. Siento que me volveré loco o explotaré.

No tengo remedio.

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Tachikawa Mimi**

**Asunto: (creo) que te necesito**

Luego de tratarte fatal, me doy cuenta que lo que querías era ayudarme.

Lo lamento.

Y como un perro con la cola entre las piernas, vengo a pedirte tú ayuda. Estoy volviéndome loco y creo que una de esas salidas planeadas que querías hacer estaría bien o quizás sólo el cine.

No lo sé.

**De: Yagami Hikari**

**Para: Takenouchi Sora**

**Asunto: SORPRESA**

Sora ¡Está todo listo!

Ya voy para el aeropuerto, es la última vez que te escribo desde USA.

Mi maleta es más grande que yo ahora (si, les llevo regalitos). Necesito que vayas a por mi como dijiste, te adjunto los datos del vuelo para que veas luego. Recuerda no decirle nada a Taichi ni a Tk (por supuesto tampoco a Yamato, que se lo contará a su hermano).

¡Nos vemos en unas horas!

**De: Yagami Hikaru**

**Para: Takaishi Takeru**

**Asunto: lo siento**

No he sido la mejor novia estos meses y sé que te he hecho daño, no sé que puedo hacer para remediarlo.

Te pedí fuerza para esperarme allá, mientras yo vivo nuevas experiencias acá. Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte, y ahora vengo a darme cuenta de eso.

¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

No puedo sacarte de mi corazón así como así, pero si tú has preferido hacerlo luego de todo este tiempo yo entenderé. Sólo pido que me lo digas y no te lo guardes. A fin de cuentas, también somos mejores amigos.

**De: Takaishi Takeru**

**Para: Yagami Hikari**

**Asunto: Re: lo siento**

No sé qué decirte…

Ni qué pensar…

¿Es una forma de decir que te das por vencida y yo debo hacerlo?

Luego de apretar enviar, sintió el dolor embargarlo. Se volteo usando sus piernas como impulso sobre la silla de la computadora, y frente a él, sobre una mesilla, se encontraba una de las tantas fotografías de ellos dos.

Unas sonrisas esplendidas y brillantes adornaban sus rostros, ojos vidriosos de pura emoción y sus manos entrelazadas demostrando todo el amor por el que siempre habían luchado. Ahora que no quedaba nada para que volviera, sus fuerzas se habían reavivado una vez más, había sobrevivido a la peor parte: no tenerla cerca.

Y ya no quedaba nada para volver a verla, abrazarla y sentirla junto a él.

¿Por qué rendirse ahora? Ahora que sentía que su corazón volvía a vivir cada vez que se eliminada un día de ese maldito calendario, que sentía que podía esperar la nada que quedaba y que el amor que sentía por esa mujer no había parado ni un poquito.

Es más, estaba seguro que cuando volviera a verla, todo sería como antes ¡He incluso mejor!

Ella era la mujer de su vida y lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque nadie tenía lazos más fuertes de los que tenían ellos dos, las guerras bajo las uñas, el terror en sus zapatos y los sueños bajo sus parpados. Su corazón aun latía cuando su nombre, inocente, pasaba por su cabeza y aun más cuando pensaba en volver a tenerla bajo su cuerpo, desnuda y para él.

Abrió otra vez la página para enviarle un correo. Tecleó en el asunto un "no lo haré" y se quedó mirando las teclas una vez más, las acaricio y se dijo que escribiría todo lo que sentía en ese momento, desde que la conoció supo que era la mejor forma de hacerle saber las cosas, abrirse por completo con ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera escribir una sola palabra, el timbre de la casa sonó, produciendo eco por toda la construcción. Estaba sólo, Yamato aun no volvía.

Se levantó molesto y caminó pisando más fuerte de lo que se daba cuenta, quería gritarle a cualquier persona que estuviera al otro lado, habían cortado su inspiración y su momento de auto encontrarse con él mismo.

Sin siquiera mirar por el agujero de la puerta abrió esta, de un tirón, molesto, ofuscado, enojado.

Retuvo su respiración cuando se encontró a Sora del otro lado, tenía lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos. Pero no pudo descifrar la mueca de su rostro, se quedó un momento en silencio mirándola y luego dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, y destensar su cuerpo.

— ¿Sora?

Pero con solo abrir la boca y pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja, esta se movió. Tras ella una silueta más menuda le llamo la atención, era ella.

Hikari se veía aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba, con su cabello un poco más largo y un tono moreno que había adquirido en su viaje. Llevaba ropa que nunca había visto, pero un pinche que recogía su cabello por el lado que él mismo le había regalado, así como el collar que llevaba.

Su cuerpo se quedo quieto, su mente en blanco y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Era ella. Era ella 10 días antes de lo presupuestado. Era ella.

— Mentí — fue lo primero que dijo, le quedó mirando sin entenderla. — Si tú decides dejarme, no voy a entenderlo — vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

A pesar de seguir deslumbrado con la visión frente a él, dejó a su cuerpo hacer lo que quería. Este se movió, pasando de su amiga y llegando hasta su novia. Sus brazos la estrecharon contra su cuerpo y hundió su nariz contra su cabello.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos mientras los sollozos se ahogaban en su garganta. Sabía que tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos sería magnífico, claro que no pensaba cuanto sería. Se quedó ahí, sin moverse unos segundos, mientras los brazos de ella también le apretaban contra su cuerpo.

— No lo haré, no puedo — fue sincero, como siempre con ella.

Por más que se cuestionó qué hacer, qué pensar, cómo actuar. Verla otra vez, tenerla otra vez, había curado todas esas heridas que se habían hecho con el paso del tiempo.

Ella lo curaba todo.

Todo.


End file.
